Fallentale
Fallentale is an AU with a do-it-yourself addition to it! Frisk has done everything they could and achieved the True Pacifist ending, but before they can watch the sunset, Frisk grows ill as an effect of all the resets they made. The monsters move back underground, not wanting to be on the surface without their newest friend. Frisk dies, and many years later, a new human appears. Their goal, much like Frisk's was, is to make everyone happy again. About the AU Basically what happens is that Frisk has done everything to achieve the True Pacifist ending. However, before they and their friends go to see the sunset, they suddenly fall ill. The characters discover that the numerous resets Frisk has done has affected their body and there is nothing that can be done to save them. With only a short amount of time to live, all of Frisk's friends stay underground to keep her company as they don't want to live on the surface without them. Soon all the other monsters hear the news and they, to, abandon their dreams so they can be with their dying friend. The main cast take up residence in Toriel's house with Papyrus and Sans taking up permanent residence while the others stop by to visit every so often. Sans is completely heartbroken and Frisk asks him to take them to the patch of golden flowers where Frisk had first fallen into the underground. He does and they bump into Flowey who is actually shocked and dismayed to hear that their only friend is dying. Shortly after, as Frisk is on the brink of death, they know how sad their friends will be after they die and thinks of how much they want them to be happy again before closing their eyes forever. At the same time, a new human child is born on the surface. Skipping to several years later, this same human child is drawn to Mt. Ebott and ends up falling into the underground. They meet the crew and notice how depressed they all our and makes it their goal to see the monsters be happy again. ~~By Sukyvan~~ About the Cast The 9th Fallen Child This is the main protagonist now on this AU. Toriel Nothing changed drastically to her but she is now more negative towards things like when they took care to the human Toriel might not take of the human carefully and might go die. Sans The most negative monster in the Underground. They will never make promises again and will fight you when you exit the Ruins. But the fight will be stopped by Papyrus. Papyrus His cheerfulness has been a downfall and he's not that negative. He still believes in the human. The problem is that he is not interested at cooking and joining the Royal Guard. Undyne She lost hope that is why she is not in the Royal Guard anymore. She still has a relationship with Alphys and still loves anime. Alphys She's still the Royal Scientist of Asgore, but she is not that productive anymore and that is why Mettaton hasn't been upgrading anymore. Still in a relationship with Undyne. Mettaton Never producing shows anymore. He is really depressed because no one ever watched his shows after what happened. Now living with Napstablook. Napstablook Napstablook is now lazy to make music because of his depression in life. Now lives with Mettaton. Asgore Disbanded the Royal Guard after what happened to Frisk because he has some flashbacks of killing the previous fallen children that might have freed them from the Underground. Category:AUs Category:Special Event